


Cursed Houses

by TheDyingRedRose



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Comedic angst, Domestic, Humor, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Potions, Red writes, Threats, Witch!Jack, comedic fic, falling down - Freeform, like slight threats, magically affected houses, not anything serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Red~ egoween prompt five!“Jack, If you don’t remove this curse off my house, I’m shoving this stick up your ass!”





	Cursed Houses

Red~

 

 

“Jack, If you don’t remove this damn curse off my house, I’m shoving this stick up your ass!”

 

 

“I most certainly  _do not_ consent to that,” Jack yelled back from the kitchen.

 

 

The walls of Anti’s house were... moving. Contorting and bending in ways wood doesn’t usually move without splintering and breaking. Admittedly though, it wasn’t the weirdest thing Anti had ever seen. It was however, annoying as all hell.

 

 

Jack had been messing around with some potions  but a small mistake and a clumsy hand had caused him to spill a bit, the wood flooring soaking the magic filled mixture in. It didn’t stop there though, spreading all over the house to make this nightmare fuel a reality.

 

 

Now Jack was flipping through spell books, trying to find and figure out how to reverse this. Meanwhile, Anti was sitting on the couch that kept waving back and forth. He had barely managed to not spill his tea.

 

 

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Anti yelled back after hearing something else crash to the ground in the kitchen.

 

 

Jack winced as a glass bottle broke onto the ground, “Kind of-“

 

 

“Jack I swear to-“ Anti was interrupted as he was tossed off of the couch, his drink most certainly spilling on the floor, “DAMN IT JACK-“

 

 

“WORKING ON IT-“

 

 

Anti groaned as he used the coffee table to help get up, seeing as the bloody floor was moving underneath him.

 

 

Soon enough and with minor difficulty, he made it to the kitchen and grabbed onto the table. Jack was rushing around, doing his best not to trip over the floor’s new lumps and bumps.

 

 

“Why is the house so pissed off to begin with,” Anti climbed so he was sitting on top of the table, hoping to have a better chance of not getting tossed onto the floor again.

 

 

“Maybe because you never clean it?” Jack suggested, pouring some sickly green liquid into a pot on the stove.

 

 

“Real funny,” Anti grumbled, keeping his hands gripped onto the edges of the table as it shook.

 

 

There was a lot of throwing, splashing and clanging before Jack was done. He took the pot and flipped it over, letting the liquid fall onto the floor.

 

 

The liquid spread in thin strips, creating swirled and intricate patterns on the floor and up the walls, going out of the house. It glowed a toxic looking color, slinking out of the room.

 

 

Anti slowly let go of the table as the house went still, looking around.. before the table tipped over.

 

 

Anti grumbled and cursed from his place on the floor as Jack chuckled in amusement.

 

 

“You’re gonna think it’s real funny when that wand of yours is shoved so far up your-“ the sound of clatter and metal falling down was heard as Anti’s glare turned harsh, “You better hope that ain’t the knife rack.”

 

 

Jack nervously smiled, before taking off running out of the room.

 

 

“YOURE TOAST MCLOUGHLIN. BURNT FUCKING TOAST!”

 


End file.
